


Zoe

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Extended Scene, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Eve shuffles through her paper work as the agent prepares to hand her over.





	Zoe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Being Human' nor am I profiting off this.

Eve flips through her paper work as their car bumps over another pothole. Today her father will be Isaac Daniels. The paperwork describes a dull man with a terminally ill father and eleven year old daughter that just managed to squeak by the pregnancy embargo. 

No mother. Of course not. No one ever bothers giving her a mum. 

Their car bumps over another pothole. Eve has already forgotten the name of her current agent. Now she only keeps track of how many die shuffling her around. 

Eve counts fifteen as the car rolls to an uneven stop. The agent is preparing for death. If they could, they would shove her from the car and peel out of here. 

"Are you ready, Zoe?"

Does she have a choice?


End file.
